The Gold Brothers Being ReWritten
by UnForgotten Memories
Summary: One For The Magic, Two For The Gold, Three For a Story Never Been Told. What would happen if Gary found out Leon,Cloud and many other heros were his family...Magic,Mystery,Fights, and Villans More. MEGACROSSOVER
1. Prolouge, The Begining of the End

Ok Everyone I will slowly but surly be Re-writting my story so plz give me atleast 2 days to re-write then check back

I dont not own Anyone in here except for myself

Sincerly Gary Gold

Gary: "Hi Everyone I finally Re-Write the whole story"

"Leon: Is Re-Write even a word"

Gary: "lEon shut-up you don't come into the story yet"

Leon: Hits Gary "I can come into to it when i want"

Gary: "Yuffie Leon hit me!"

Yuffie: Yuffie pulls up her sleeve and makes a fist

Leon: "Now Yuff calm down"

Yuffie: punches Leon

Gary: snickers "I love being Cruel"

Prolouge

The Begining of the End

"Gary…." Leon said as he watched his brother in front of him trying to understand what he said

"You have to kill Him," Gary said as Gemini rampaged destroying everything in his path coming towards them. "But if I do you will die," Leon said

as he spotted the small tear going down Gary's face " I know but you have to" Gary said as he went to stand with Kouga

"But." Leon said as Gary cut him off

"It was meant to be this way" Gary said as he walked over and hugged his brother

"Remember there will always be someone there" Gary said as Leon smiled a bit

"Yeah more like Twenty one someone's" Leon said as Gary smiled and walked over to Kouga again and Kouga put his hand on Gary's shoulder.

"Now do it" Gary ordered to Leon as he watched his eyes showing only full trust in his brothers

"I'll find a way" Gary said referring to how Kouga had come back earlier but as his brothers except for Kouga walked into battle one thought echoed thru all their minds

, A thought that everyone knew was true

Gary wasn't coming back.

"Hey Gemini" Leon yelled to the dark beast that once was their brother and Gary's twin

"So my pathetic brothers stopped being cowards" Gemini said as he noticed something

every brothers powers had doubled, nay tripled and the look in their eyes he WAS going to die

"Gemini I once let you live now you will die" Raimundo said as he stared up at Gemini

Hatred was just emitting from every Gold brother, And then all at once the strongest cataclysm of power in recorded History happened,

"Wind Scar" Inuyasha shouted as the power of the Tetsugia was unleashed

, "Chiodori" (Sp? Sasuke shouted as he used his best Ninja technique,

"Rasengan" (Sp? Naruto shouted as he also unleashed his best ninja technique,

Cloud hit Gemini right in the neck with his sword cutting as deeply as he could

, "Typhoon Phoom" Raimundo shouted as he released his strongest Wudai-Warrior move.

Leon just stood there as every brother struck Gemini with their strongest power

' Leon you have to do it' Gary said into Leon's mind using his Mind powers

'but what about you' Leon thought back,

they only had a few moments before he struck or else it wouldn't kill Gemini

'Leon you're my brother and I love you but this is my mistake and you have to fix it'

Gary said as Kouga stood by his side and Kouga witnessed as Gary thru himself using the last bit of his mind power formed beside Leon in spirit

"Guys you can do it" Gary said as he stood next to Leon and then Gemini

…The real Gemini formed next to Leon

"You have to do it" Both Gemini and Gary said as the took one last look at their eldest brothers and saw the looks on their faces

"I don't want to" Leon said as it became his turn then suddenly everything slowed and then finally halted

and suddenly a person none of the Gold brothers had ever met came out of the Shadow,

Their Mom.

"Mom. " Leon said in utter disbelief

as Gemini, him, and Gary just looked at them like they were ghosts "Leon listen I can't stop time for long" Melissa Gold said as she walked up to her sons

"Mom, Oh My God" Gary said as he looked at her his eyes were almost Anime big,

"Leon you have to strike"

Melissa said as she stood next to her sons

"but what about Gary and Gemini"

Leon said as he looked at the twins

"Honey, please" she said as Leon looked at the wand that he had to use other than the Gunblade

"what if I don't have enough power" Leon said

"you will" Gary said as time started to move again

"Leon listen, take my body back please" Gemini said as Gary, Gemini and Melissa gripped the wand that Leon was holding

"you have our power" Gary said as he put his free arm on Leon's shoulder "Do it for Me and Gemini" Gary said as time fully started up and everything started moving

"Leon Now" Gemini, Gary and Melissa said as they all cast it

"Casio Galileo"

and Leon took one last look at Gary, Melissa and Gemini it would be the last time he saw them alive.

There has been many eye witness account about what people saw when that spell and the attacks of all the Gold brothers hit Evil Gemini, If you were one of the many friends standing there on the hill watching the battle you would have said that

a Gigantic roar had emitted from the place and a beam of mixed lights shot up into the sky and that the Chakra levels, Magic levels, Demonic Energies, Mutant powers, Wudai powers and Evil levels perked at the highest in recorded history and even unrecorded History.

But only Kouga could tell you what he saw as he stood there watching his brother stand there using his powers and then

Gary looked at him "Goodbye Kouga" Gary said

as the Roar emitted from behind them and the lights emitted from the tower and Gary collapsed to the ground as Kouga ran over to him

"We win"

Gary said as he gave his last smile and then he disappeared into Gold particles and Kouga sat their staring at the Turquoise ring that he held in his hand.

"And we did Win that day" Leon said as he stood on at the Memorial looking out into the crowd

Many people had come to the funeral

Very few were there because they had to be though

Demons, Ninjas, Villians, Heros, Animals, Humans, Jedi and Sith

They were all there everyone Gary had ever made a good impression on was there

As Leon walked down from the Memorial and over to Yuffie he looked at the picture of Gary in the memorial

He stood there looking actually proud, He had his sword and wand

and He was the youngest

'I shouldn't have done it" Leon half thought half Said

"Gary would have wanted it this way" Yuffie said as she hugged him from behind lightly squezzing him

'Thats the problem" LEon said as he remembered

"Gary WAS scared in the end' Leon thoughtas he put his face in his hands

Then Kouga stepped up to the memorial

"Gary never thought of himself as a Hero" Kouga started as all eyes where on him

"Gary would talk to me about how he thought he wasn't hero matirial

"But when I saw him turn back to me after making..." he stopped

"The Ultimate sacrifice" he finished

"I knew that he felt like a hero" Kouga ended as he stepped off stage things were going to be a lot different now.


	2. Chapter 1, Harsh Reality

Gary: Yay chapter 1 is up  
Voldemort: Yeah But im still not in it Mud-Blood

Gary: Dont Call me Mud-Blood Moldyvort

Voldemort: Thats all you can come up with

Gary: Cant Believe his stupidity

Kiba: enters Room Hey Guys

Gary: Kiba Give Me My Wand

Kiba: Sorry Cant Im Under Orders

Voldemort: You Take Orders from Kiba

Gary: Dogs Sick Em

Voldemort: Ahhhh runs away

Gary: Bad Doggie Go Away Shoo Ahhh runs Away

Kiba: Glances at Crowd sorry bout that everyone here is Chapter 1

I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE PEOPLE IN THIS EXCEPT FOR PLOT AND Gary, Courtney, Jessica, Heather, Hannah, Arthur, Lisa, Kenneth, Elmer, Susan, El Stupedo, and well hmm, that's all I can think of right now. So Buh-Bye. p.s. I HATE BAD REVIEWS oh and yes I need anger managment don't review about it.

Chapter 1

Gary Stared Up at the stars his Dark brown eyes shinning in Gary Stared Up at the stars his Dark brown eyes shinning in the moonlight "I know I have a purpose" he said as he looked at the stars "I know some day ill find my real family" he said his eyes showing disappointment his dark brown hair

blowing in the wind "well might as well go see Colleen" he said to himself sliding off the roof of the white house he lived in and onto the front porch as he walked he kept thinking of who his parents are and if he ever had any brothers or sisters. Gary had lived with his Aunt Lisa most of his life Gary

lived in a small white house surrounded by pasture and farmland he had Five pets a cat and four dogs. "Hi Gary" Colleen said snapping him out of his train of thought somehow he had walked one mile and it seemed like ten feet "Hi Colleen" he said disappointment showing in his voice "what's

wrong" she said noticing his change in voice "is it about your parents again" she said knowing that when he was like this he was usually thinking about them "Yeah" he said "well Gary some day we will find them but for right now I got to go" she said turning around and walking to her front door

"Club Meeting tomorrow at Three don't forget" she said as she went inside "Got it" Gary said just now noticing the time "I'm so dead" he said breaking into a run. "Hi Aunt Lisa Gary said as he entered the kitchen and put his backpack down "Yeah it's o.k." she said as Gary cringed expecting

to get yelled at "Is something wrong" Gary said as his aunt gave him a plate with some mashed potatoes on it "Um Gary what would you do if I sad we were sending you somewhere for a while" Lisa said as she turned her back to him "I would ask where or why" Gary said as he ate the food

"Because Gary You are a-" Lisa was cut off by Courtney coming in "Hey Gary" Courtney said as she patted his shoulder "Hey Court" Gary said as he finished and put away his plate "I'm going to bed night" Gary said as he walked off towards his bedroom. Gary had always been a weird person

maybe his family was starting to realize it he didn't know but the one thing Gary wondered was Why, Why could he hear things others couldn't, Why could he see farther than others, and how come he felt strange Like something wanting to get out well he didn't know but one thing was sure s

omething big was about to happen as Gary drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2, Magic Oh My Gosh

Chapter 3 Magic?  
'BANG BANG BANG' went the door of the house waking Gary from his sleep "Whoa" he said as the banging at the door got louder, Gary got up and walked into the hallway, he was about to go into the living room to see who it was when Courtney pulled him back "Gary what is that" she said shaking with fear "I don't know, let me go see" he said trying to pull out of her grasp "You aren't going anywhere" she said pushing him back now he noticed that she was wearing robes of some sort "did you sleep in that" he said knowing it was a dumb question "No of course not" she said looking at him like he was stupid "Gary Courtney Get up" Lisa said coming into the hallway "we already are" Courtney said stating the obvious "Courtney give your cousin some robes and get him his wand" she said eyeing the door her husband stood in front of "wand, robes" Gary said eyeing her like they had gone insane "Yes Gary Magic is real now go put these on and put this on your hip" she said pushing him into his room and throwing some clothes and a long slender thing "ok I'm going" he said as he was pushed into the room "and hurry" added his aunt as she walked back into the hallway as Gary put on the emerald green robes and the wand around his hip he was thinking "what in the world is happening" he said out loud as he finished putting on his clothes and looked in the mirror he looked pretty good as he came out his cousin ran over to him "ok you look good now lets grab your things" she said running to another part of the house "ok Gary you will need these things" she said as she started putting things in his backpack 'wow' Gary thought as he saw her put books about magic, spell ingredients and what looked like a ,  
into his book bag ad she zipped it up "ok Courtney it is a three day journey to Twilight Town when you get there find Leon he will help you and keep running till you get to the well" she said pushing up a window "oh Gary ill miss you" she said hugging him "wait, what do you mean Twilight Town and who is Leon and what's with the wand" he said looking at her "you're a wizard Gary now please follow your cousin stay with here she will teach you and keep you safe now go" she said pushing him to the window as he got out for some reason he felt a deep sadness 'why do I feel ill never see this place again' he thought as his cousin took his hand and lead him too the gate "Gary we have got to be strong" she said knowing how he felt she took his hand and they ran thru the pasture as fast as they could go he saw the house that he had spent his whole life in starting to catch fire and a group in the front yard laughing and yelling 'goodbye…' he thought as he left the only place he ever called home and saw it burst into flames. 


	4. Chapter 3, The Old Well

Sorry that i haven't said anything for a while but remember I DON'T OWN ANYTHINGG! oh and will someone plz review i'm starting to think i'm a bad writer... oh and i need help Voting for pairing will start soon and Yes there can be crossover pairings here are your choices: KagomeInuyasha, KagomeKouga, KagomeMir, KagomeNaraku and for Kingdom Hearts: YuffieLeon, YuffieCloud AerithLeon, Aerith Cloud and for Crossover parings KagomeCloud, LeonSango, InuyashaYuffie, SoraKagome and Riku Kagome. P.S. the reason i have so many Kagome pairing is cause i can't decide Everyone plz vote up to three pairings.

Here is..

Chapter 4

The Open Well

As Gary And his cousin ran thru the pasture as fast as they could go Gary was still stunned at what had happened 'Magic' he thought the word echoing in his mind 'I thought that was only in movies' he thought as they entered the woods "Where are we going" he said out of breath "To the old well we will be safe there" Courtney said as they ran faster "Well what do you mean go to the well" Gary said bewildered and confused "it's a portal" she said as they came to it "Ok Gary when we get there we will be safe now take my hand" she said holding her hand out "This is crazy" Gary said looking down in the well. "Gary you have got to trust me Colleen is waiting on the other end" she looked at him as he backed away the only person that ever understood him and was his best friend as well as cousin stood on the lip of the well holding out her hand towards him "Please Gary" she said as Gary looked behind him he saw Figures with black cloaks coming towards him "OK" he shouted taking her hand as she pulled him up "Ok now Gary repeat after me" she said taking her wand and pointing it at the well Gary did the same "Telepotriamus" she shouted as a glow emitted from her wand and hit the well "Telepotriamus" Gary shouted as his did the same, "Ok now don't let go of me" she shouted as they jumped in the figures barely missing them the last thing Gary saw was darkness.


	5. Chapter 4, Who,What,When

ok everybody i got the votes on Myspace so far the winners are KagomeRiku InuyashaYuffie LeonAerith and SangoMirouku remeber Vote to make a difference but

Here is..

Chapter 5

WHAT!

Gary awoke to find himself in a room; however it wasn't his room. As Gary got up and walked over to the mirror he looked at himself. "Yikes!" he said looking at himself. "I can't believe it!" he said, remembering all that had happened earlier. "Where am I?" he thought as he combed his hair with his fingers and walked over to the window he nearly passed out at what he saw. Gary saw a beautiful town with buildings that looked like, gold birds flying from trees and gardens. Gary heard something snapping him out of his trance "Gary you're up, how do you feel, why aren't you wearing your wand, do you like Twilight Town" The Figure said all at once Gary was so baffled at what to say he decided to go with the last question "Twilight Town" he said sounding puzzled "Yeah silly this is Twilight Town" the Figure said Gary's eyes now fixed on her she was kind of short she had black hair, a silver head band, blue eyes and was wearing a green outfit "Who are you" he said staring at her "Oh I'm Yuffie" she said holding out her for him too shake it and he did "so you want to go meet the gang" she said acting like they had been friends for life "Sure but one question where is Courtney" he said as he walked over and put the wand on his hip "she is with the others oh yeah almost forgot Leon told me to teach you a spell" she said looking like she was thinking "Who is Leon" Gary said kind of feeling weird "He is this swell dude if you get to know him" she said grabbing a book of the shelf and walking over to him "hmmm….oh this one is good" she said pointing into the book "ok Gary repeat after me" she said taking her wand out "Abra ak vada" she said as purple wisps flew from her wand and hit the wall "ok" Gary said grabbing his wand and aiming it at the wall "Abra ak vada" he said as his wand did the same as her's "Great now you read any of these books you want and find a few spells why I go see if everyone is back yet" she said as she jumped out the 2nd story window "Wow" Gary said as he looked at the books he chose three titled: Ancient Spells of Fire and Light, Forgotten Curses, Defensive Curses ,Hexes and Jinxes. As he read about the spells of defense he thought he would practice a few "Eloratus" he shouted as blue and green wisps came from his wand and circled the floor around him "hmm it says it can fend off the two elemental types of monsters it chooses" he said talking to himself then he read another one as he pointed his wand at the wall he shouted "Eridanas Avok" he said as he shouted pink flew from his wand and suddenly he felt like a million dollars Gary never noticed the person in the doorway staring at him as he had fun.


	6. Chapter 5, Kingdom Hearts

Hey Everybody its me Unforgotten just checking, No real changes on the Voting but i have came up with the deadline 5 more chapters till i tally up the votes and they will be the pairings but

Here Is...

Chapter 6

Kingdom Hearts

As Gary looked thru the book on Forgotten Curses he was tired, he had learned lots of spells, and was sitting there reading the book in the chair totally forgetting what had happened the previous night. Meanwhile down stair a group of five was having a conversation… "Well what should we do" said a boy with long shorts spiky type hair not like punks more floppy, big brown eyes and wore a green shirt with jeans and a jean jacket "I don't know" said Courtney looking at the ground then too the other people in the room "Well me and Sora can take him on the gummy ship and take him too some of the other worlds he is bound to remember something" she said first being happy now being sad "He used to be my best friend" Yuffie said trailing off and looking up the stairs "Don't worry Yuffie since I'm his brother I'll take him" A guy with hair kind of like Sora's hair except longer, he was older, he had blue eyes and wore the same as Sora except for the jacket "No Leon I doubt he wants to go with a stranger" said a guy with hair like both the other boys except it was blonde, he had blue eyes and wore the same as the others except his jacket was buttoned up Sora, Leon, Cloud Yuffie let him choose" said Courtney as she stared at them all "But me and Yuffie were Gary's best friends" Sora said as he walked towards the staircase "I don't thinks so me and Leon are Gary's Bros we have the right to take him" Cloud said intercepting him "Well this isn't getting anywhere let's go up and at least introduce ourselves" said Yuffie walking towards the stairs the others following her. Meanwhile Gary decided to do one more spell as he stood thinking the Deflection spell he had used earlier had worn off he pointed his wand at the wall and shout "Avada.." he was interrupted by a knock on the door come in he said putting his wand one his hip and closing the book up as the door opened he saw 5 people come in "so.. Gary meet Leon, Sora and Cloud you already know Yuffie" said Courtney walking over and pointing everyone out "Hi" said Sora waving and looking like he had seen his best friend "Yo" said Cloud holding out his hand to shake which Gary accepted. Leon however didn't even acknowledge he was there 'what is his problem' Gary thought walking over and leaning against the wall "So Gary I hear you have been practicing show us a few" Cloud said smiling "Sure" Gary said as he started demonstrating the spells he had learned everyone except Leon applauded or gave words of acknowledgement as Gary showed all he could do. "Phew" Gary said leaning against the wall "I'm tired" he said hanging his head down "I would be too if I had just did about 30 or 40 spells" said Sora as Yuffie, Cloud and Courtney agreed "The last one you did wasn't a fire spell though Gary it was a deflection" said Yuffie as she looked Gary in the eye "Whoops" he said as he stood up and posed "Gary haven't you had enough" said Courtney and Cloud in unison "I got one more spell and im done" Gary said "This is a cool spell everyone watch" he said as he got in his fighting stance and faced the wall forgetting what Yuffie said and aimed at it "Avada.." Gary said suddenly everyone's face looked shocked "No! " Sora shouted but it was too late "Kedavra" Gary shouted suddenly Green flew from his wand hit the wall came back and in the knick of time someone pushed him out of the way.


	7. Chapter 6, Truth Be Told

Gary: oh My Gosh this chapter is mushy

Kagome: It ain't that mushy

Gary: Yes it is

Kagome: No it ain't

Leon and Gary: Yes it is

Kagome and Yuffie: No It Ain't

Leon, Gary, Inuyasha, and Sasuke: YES IT IS

Kagome: I see the brothers are teaming up

Brothers: No Way

Kagome: heehee Well anyway heres chapter 7

Chapter 7

Past Truth

"Ow" Was The first thing Gary said as he lifted himself into a sitting position and looking around he saw Courtney was in the other bed asleep and Sora was in the chair sleeping 'what happened' Gary

thought as he slowly got out of bed and tiptoed past Sora out of the room "Ow" he said again as he walked down the hallway turning at the flight of stairs and walking down oddly it was like he had

done it before but he had never left his room he ignored this though and kept on walking till he came to a small room with books on every wall "Wow" Gary said as he walked over and looked at the

books titles like: Hidden Heroes, Forgotten Heroes and Forbidden Spells, as Gary walked over and picked a book on Water spells something fell from beside it 'hmmm' Gary thought as he looked at the book Titled "Family Album" and walked over to the chair sitting in it. He opened the first

page to see a three teens standing in a meadow smiling he recognized Leon and Cloud as the two on the opposite sides of the girl however he didn't know the Raven Haired Beauty with big Brown

eyes was in the middle 'didn't know he could smile' thought Gary as he flipped the page the next picture shocked him and made him gasp, it was of him and four others all smiling and holding hands

in a line the was him, Leon, Sora, the Raven haired girl and some guy with silver hair and DOG ears "Whats in the world" Gary said out loud first thing he had said since he got up that was above a slight whisper "Who's there" came a shout and a sword at Gary's neck "Ahh" he screamed as he

saw Leon who had a sword at his neck "oh it is you" he said dropping his sword and moving back over to the bed Gary hadn't seen "Sorry if I woke you Leon but what is…" Gary was saying being cut off "You should be sorry" Leon said coldly as he sheathed his sword and placed it on the wall "What are you doing in my room you Trespasser" he said giving him and icy glare to match his tone

Gary taking offense to that "Listen I am sorry accidents happened" Gary said coolly as he started to put up the book Leon noticing the title "What am I doing in this book Leon" Gary said facing him and staring him down as he held the book in front of Leon "Uhh.." Leon stuttered not looking him in

the eye "Why am I in this book Leon, why does Sora, Cloud a Yuffie like me so much, Why do you Hate me" pointing at him and not knowing what else to say "I don't hate you Gary its just you uhh we had a strong bond" Leon said looking away "So my life has been what a fake" Gary said as

he backed up towards the door "Gary you have to understand..." Leon said trailing off How was he suppose to explain it "Understand what, That I don't really have a life" Gary said as he glared at Leon kinda harshly "Calm down you can trust me" Leon said as he sat down next to Gary "Can I

Leon" Gary said as he looked back at his brother "doesm't seem like I can trustanybody now" Gary continued as he slowly made it to the door "Gary calm do-" Leon was cut off "Kalamaru" Gary shouted as a fireball barely missed Leon and Gary took this as his chance and ran for all he was

worth which wasn't much "Gary wait" Leon shouted as the front door slamed he know wished that He had kept his mouth shut.


End file.
